


i'll come to you (always)

by sengen35



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, karasugao don't be shy au, slight mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: seongwu is too nervous to confess so he insults daniel instead. too easy.aka ongniel!karasugao don't be shy au





	i'll come to you (always)

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent and unbeta-ed and i have been awake for 19 hours now i will pass out ♡

"I swear to everything that is holy, never step on my territory again Kang!"

Daniel raises a brow, lifting his hand up when he feels Jihoon take a step forward behind him. "To set the record straight," Daniel starts, voice soft and smile ever present. "you're in our territory, Ong."

Seongwu feels the heat creep up from his neck to his cheeks and red paints his pale skin.

"Then make sure you keep these thugs in check then!" Seongwu retorts, throwing one last frown Daniel's way before turning his back on him. "Let's go."

The crowd behind Seongwu makes sure to throw glances  at Daniel before walking away.

Daniel snorts and shakes his head. There's a fond smile on his lips when he faces his friends behind him. "Let's go clean this up, guys."

The two men curled at the sidewalk shivers, holding onto each other as the group's attention turns to them.

"Got it, Niel."

 

 

 

 

 

"I can't believe I did that."

Seongwu mutters in a daze while he stands in the middle of their headquarters (their shared living room) . He brings both hands, palm up, in front of him and stares at it. "I can't believe I did that."

The rest of the group shakes their head at this, an apologetic look on their faces.

"I'm sure there's going to be a next time, hyung."

Seongwu turns to Guanlin, the blank look on his face replaced with a pout and a set of teary eyes.

"I can't believe I yelled at Daniel!" Seongwu wails, dropping himself on the floor and splaying his legs in front of him. "Oh my God, what if he hates me even more now?"

The people at the room continues to look at him in pity, some mumbling encouraging words that falls deaf on Seongwu's ears .

Minhyun comes back from the kitchen and places a cup of chocolate milk on the table.

The sight of Seongwu on the floor with Guanlin hovering over him in worry is familiar. It makes Minhyun sigh as he walks towards Seongwu.

"I'm sure Daniel's not mad at you." Minhyun placates as he tugs Seongwu on his feet. He leads him to the couch and makes him sit, placing the cup of warm chocolate on his hands. "Cheer up."

Seongwu nods, his lower lip caught between his teeth in worry.

"Right! There's always a next time!"

"I'm sure you can do it!"

"You'll do great the next time you meet Kang!"

Seongwu sniffs, looking at everyone gathered around him and giving him encouraging words. It makes him smile, feeling  incredibly  lighter at his friends' cheers.

"Thanks everyone!"

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu admires Daniel.

It's a fact that everyone of his friends know.

Seongwu knows Daniel does not remember but he does and he's been holding on to that precious memory.

He wouldn't be the man he is today if Daniel - young and sweet and brave Daniel - didn't save him from  being bullied  before.

The memory of Daniel's back shielding him from some upperclassmen is as clear as day in his mind.

"Don't let others step on you like this." Daniel looks at him straight in the eye while placing a bandage on Seongwu's knee. "Don't  be scared  to call for help."

He learns about Daniel and his group of friends that helps maintain the community's peace.

It's amazing.

So Seongwu changed; learned how to protect himself and how to be confident.

And for years, Seongwu tried and tried to approach Daniel; to thank him and to let him know how much he inspired him.

He ends up creating his own group and becoming Daniel's rival.

"Why do everytime I see him, I end up blurting useless things?"

Minhyun turns to his side, staring at Seongwu lying on his side at the opposite bed.

"Will I ever be able to talk to him  normally ?"

The image of Daniel walking away from him with a frown on his face leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You're  just  nervous." Minhyun answers, voice full of sleep. "I'm sure one day, you'll be able to thank him  properly ."

Seongwu sighs and nods, throwing the blanket over his head. "Goodnight, Minhyun."

"Goodnight, Seongwu."

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu's heart skips a beat and his hand grips the garbage bag  tightly  at the sight of Daniel.

The other male is across the street, laughing with Jihoon as he picks up a plastic bottle off the pavement.

"Hey," Daniel jogs over to their spot, a bright grin on his face. "Good thing you guys are here. We'll be able to finish the clean up faster."

Seongwu feels Woojin nudge him and whisper. "This is your chance, hyung!"

Seongwu feels his throat bob in nervousness as he opens his mouth-

"Of course!" Seongwu scoffs, placing both hands on his waist. "Who knows if you'll be able to do this all by yourselves?"

"Why you-"

"Nonetheless," Daniel cuts Jaehwan off, the grin still bright on his face. "I'm still grateful for you help, Seongwu."

Daniel nods at him after that, signalling his friends to go over the next block.

As soon as the others disappear from their line of sight, Seongwu feels his knees go weak and he  unceremoniously  plops down on the ground.

"I hate myself." Seongwu sniffs, ignoring the encouraging murmurs from his friends. "I'm sure Daniel hates me now."

"He doesn't, Seongwu. It's okay." Sungwoon pats him on his shoulder. "Now let's go clean up and help the others."

Seongwu nods,  lifelessly  trudging along the street with a pout on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey! Asshole!" Seongwu yells at the top of his lungs, his thighs burning as he chases after a man who stole a student's purse.

"Woojin! Turn left the next corner and block him there!"

"Got it!"

"Renjun! Alert the officers downtown! And Donghyuck! Go right! Let's corner this bastard!"

Everyone nods, splitting off as he instructed and leaving him running after the thief.

Running has never been Seongwu's expertise due to his low stamina but he pushes himself. He ignores the stabbing pain on his side and makes a sharp turn after his pursuit. The alley he ends up in is dark and Seongwu  quickly  sees the glint of a small dagger on the male's hand.

"You kids better stop messing around with this kind of stuff." the man sneers. "You're all going to end up hurting yourself."

"Shut up." Seongwu heaves, glaring at the male even as he struggles to catch his breath. "It's you guys who should stop doing these things!"

The other male spits and runs towards Seongwu, brandishing the dagger in front of him.

Seongwu is quick to dodge the attack, holding on to the other's arm and twisting it to the side. It makes the man scream in pain, kicking at Seongwu  blindly . "Fuck off!"

Stepping to the side, Seongwu kicks at the other's leg and leaves him to fall on his knees. He almost smiles in triumph when he feels the sting at his side, pain  suddenly  burning the skin on his waist.

Seongwu falls, doubling up in pain and the man scrambles to hover over him, kicking at where he managed to stab him with his dagger .

"Shit." Seongwu whispers when he sees the deep gash  just  above his right hip. Blood seeps out of the wound, drenching his shirt in sticky red.

"You think you're better, huh?" The man jeers, kicking at Seongwu's side once more. "You fucker!"

Seongwu closes his eyes and hopes that Renjun and the others were able to call for help. He hopes someone would arrive before he passes out.

The pain never comes and he hears instead loud footsteps before the man in front of him yells in pain. A few more grunts and groans of pain and then everything is quiet.

Blearily, Seongwu opens his eyes and sees a familiar silhouette of a man in front of him. "Huh?"

"Let's get you to the hospital." The man reaches for him and Seongwu feels arms encircling his shoulders and knees. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Seongwu nods,  weakly  raising an arm to hook it around the stranger's shoulder.

"You did great, Seongwu."

Blinking a few more times, Daniel's face comes into focus and it makes Seongwu smile amidst the throbbing pain on his side .

"Daniel." he whispers, smiling  weakly . "You came."

Daniel smiles. "I came for you."

Seongwu grins and passes out.

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu spent exactly three days at the hospital before he demanded to  be discharged .

After a dozen times of insisting, the hospital allowed him to go but not before signing a waiver clearing them of any responsibility should Seongwu keel over in pain .

"You should have stayed a few more days, hyung." Jaemin whispers, cutting the excess bandage before tugging Seongwu's shirt down. "Your wound was so deep."

Seongwu smiles and ruffles the younger male's hair. "I'm sorry for worrying you but I swear I'm all better now."

Renjun and Minhyun flashes him a look of disbelief from the opposite side of the living room which he  pointedly  ignores .

"So, um," Seongwu starts, scratching at his cheek as he feigns interest on the couch. "Did Daniel dropped by.. or something?"

Donghyuck enters the room with a basket of fruits. "Daniel hyung?"

Seongwu nods, picking at the loose thread on the couch. "Yeah?"

"He sent flowers." Minhyun answers, pointing at the bouquet of pink pansies  neatly  arranged in a vase. "I took the liberty of putting them in a vase."

Seongwu nods, pushing down the sadness at the realization that Daniel never dropped by after taking him to the hospital .

"I'm sure he's  just  busy, hyung." Renjun speaks  softly, showing Seongwu that warm smile he always adore.

"Yeah." he nods, returning the smile  weakly . "He must be busy."

 

 

 

 

 

It takes another week before Seongwu musters enough courage and confidence to go to Daniel's workplace.

Daniel works part time at the local library, a fitting place for him while he finishes college.

Seongwu can't count how often he spends his free time lurking at the shelves and trying to get a glimpse of the other male .

This time, Seongwu wants to thank him  properly  (and  maybe  finally confess too).

Daniel doesn't come to work the first day and although it disappoints Seongwu, he swears to try again the next day .

Daniel doesn't come to work on the second day too. Seongwu thinks he's  probably  swamped with studies and stuff. Seongwu promises to return the next day.

Daniel still doesn't come to work on the third and fourth day. By the fifth, Seongwu approaches the kind librarian to ask where Daniel is.

"Good afternoon, Seongwu." Hyekyo smiles, putting aside the book she's reading to give her full attention to him. "Not stealing glances this time, huh?"

Seongwu ignores the swell of embarrassment on his cheek. "I, um, was wondering why Daniel isn't coming to work?"

Hyekyo seems surprised by the question as she purses her lips. Soon enough, a sad look crosses her features and she sighs.

"Daniel isn't working here anymore. He quit almost two weeks ago."

Seongwu feels his heart drop to his stomach and he bites the 'Why?' threatening to spill from his lips.

"If you see him, tell him the library misses him already."

Seongwu nods, plastering a tight smile before  quickly  making his way out of the building.

Once outside, he fishes his phone from his pocket and dials Donghyuck's number. "Hey."

"Hey, hyung! What's up?"

"You're friends with that Mark guy, right?" he asks, biting at his thumb as he looks around. "Do you know where their HQ is?"

"Oh, um, lemme  just," there's a rustling sound at the other line before Donghyuck's voice returns. "I'll send you the address, hyung."

"Okay." Seongwu breathes out. "Thanks, Donghyuck."

"Anything for you, hyung."

As soon as the message arrives, Seongwu runs to the address Donghyuck sent him. It's  conveniently  near and Seongwu is thankful, noticing the dark grey sky above.

"Seongwu hyung?"

Jinyoung asks in confusion when he opens the door, looking puzzled at the sight of Seongwu outside their apartment.

"Is Daniel around?"

Jinyoung glances at the back  briefly  before he faces Seongwu again, a pout on his thin lips.

"Daniel hyung went home. His mom is sick and he went home so he could help out with the family store."

The look of sadness on Jinyoung's face paints dread on Seongwu's inside.

No. _Nonononono_.

Without saying goodbye, Seongwu starts running again, not seeing Jisung come to the door .

"Is that Seongwu?" Jisung asks in awe. "What did he want?

"He was looking for Daniel hyung.."

There's an  unusually  wide grin on Jinyoung's face and it bothers Jisung. "What did you say?"

"Oh,  just  the truth."

 

 

 

 

 

It started to rain  just  after Seongwu arrives at Daniel's apartment. Not giving himself time to catch his breath, he runs to the elevator and  harshly  presses at Daniel's floor.

"Daniel!" Seongwu slams his fist on Daniel's door, yelling Daniel's name over and over again.  He doesn't know how long he's been calling out the other's name, not until a neighbor comes out from their room and scolds Seongwu for making a racket .

Finally stopping, Seongwu stares  blankly  at the door that remained close.

Where did Daniel go?

Seongwu feels empty when he starts walking away, not minding the rain that starts to soak his clothes as soon as he steps out of the building.

He doesn't even manage to go that far, only taking a few steps away before crouching on the sidewalk and burying his face on his hands.

He should have approached Daniel sooner.

He took too long and now Daniel's gone.

A sob threatens to rip out of his throat and the rain washes away the tears sliding down his cheeks. His chest feels so full and so tight and his heart feels like it's about to explode.

So he lets it out.

"Yah! Kang Daniel!"

Some people looks at him weirdly and the others walking with their umbrellas stray far from him. He hiccups and it's a good thing the rain is still falling, effectively concealing the fat drops of tears still flowing down his pale cheeks.

"Seongwu!"

Seongwu freezes and another hiccup escapes his parted lips as he turns his head to the side.

Everything suddenly seems in slow motion as soon as Seongwu sees Daniel jogging towards him. "Seongwu!"

Daniel finally stops in front of him, a worried look on his face as he looks over at Seongwu. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Seongwu feels his chest tighten again but it's an entirely different feeling this time.

Daniel is soaked from the rain and his jacket is draped over his backpack, a poor attempt of shielding it from the heavy rain. Nonetheless, he still looks as beautiful as the first time Seongwu saw him.

"Let's get you out of the rain first." Daniel is quick to hold his hand, tugging him closer. "My place's near."

Seongwu nods, unable to stop the smile on his face as he allows Daniel to lead the way.

 

 

 

 

 

"What were you doing out there in the rain?"

There's an edge to Daniel's voice Seongwu has never heard before and it effectively makes him feel bad. He sits quietly on the couch, trying hard not to turn into a tomato because he's wearing Daniel's shirt and sweatpants.

Daniel comes out of his room wearing a sweatpants and a white shirt and a scowl on his usually smiling face. He drops a towel on Seongwu's head before crouching in front of him, checking the bandage on his waist before tugging his shirt down.

"I was looking for you."

Daniel looks up, momentarily weirded out by the towel covering Seongwu's face. He reaches out to pull it away only for Seongwu to stop him.

"No! I mean, uh, I might blurt out mean things again when I see your face." Seongwu's words are muffled but it still makes Daniel smile. "I get nervous and I end up blabbing so please leave the towel for now."

"Okay." Daniel nods, quietly waiting for Seongwu to continue. "Okay."

Seongwu takes a deep breath, gripping at the hem of his shirt as he takes in as much oxygen as he can.

"A few years ago, you saved me from having balls thrown at my face." Seongwu starts softly. "Thank you."

Daniel smiles and tilts his head. "Really?"

Seongwu nods enthusiastically, his towel covered head bobbing comically. "We were on the same year but we were on a different class."

"I know."

Seongwu stills at this. "You know?"

"Of course." Daniel reaches out, placing a hand on top of Seongwu's head. "I won't ever forget your face."

A shaky exhale leaves Seongwu but he pushes on, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart. 

"Ever since then, I wanted to be like you." Seongwu continues, wringing his hands on his lap. "You inspired me so much to change for the better and I wanted to thank you properly but I always end up blurting mean things to you and your friends."

"And then you saved me again and I keep thinking, will I ever get the chance to thank you for everything?"

Seongwu exhales again and this time, he allows the towel covering his face fall down around his neck. His face is incredibly warm and so, so red.

"I know you might not believe me but," Seongwu stutters, finally able to meet Daniel's eyes. "I like you so much, Kang Daniel."

Seongwu is quick to look down at his lap after. He breathes in and out quickly. It's okay if he gets rejected, at least he was able to express his feelings properly.

He's taken by surprise when Daniel tugs him closer by the towel around his neck, meeting him halfway for a sweet kiss.

Daniel's lips are soft and wet against his and Seongwu hiccups once more.

"I'm glad I was the one who came to you that day." Daniel whispers against his parted lips. "I like you so much too, Ong Seongwu."

Seongwu feels his face heat up, realizing Daniel has actually confessed and kissed him too.

"So did you like me saying mean things to you-"

"No!" Daniel laughs, sitting beside him and bumping his forehead against his. "I mean, I wouldn't mind but I would certainly like it more with you like this."

The heat in Seongwu's cheeks only seem to intensify as they find themselves leaning for a kiss again.

It's slow and full of longing this time as Seongwu allows Daniel to part his lips and taste the inside of his mouth. Everything is so warm including Daniel's hands on his bare waist.

"Hey, hey." Daniel breaks the kiss, a worried look on his face. "Breathe, Seongwu."

"Sorry." He laughs, hiding his face on the crook of Daniel's neck. "I just can't believe I'm kissing you."

Daniel laughs and Seongwu feels so full when he feels the other's laughter vibrating against his chest. "Get used to it soon, please?"

Seongwu nods, allowing himself to be embraced by the man - by the love of his life. "I promise."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyekyo noona said you quit at the library."

"Yeah."

"Are you leaving?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Jinyoung said you had to go home and help with the family store."

"Yeah, but it's only, like, five blocks away."

Seongwu pouts and who is Daniel to turn down the chance to kiss his boyfriend.

Yeah, he likes the sound of that.


End file.
